marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dennis Carradine
thumb|280px"No me dolía, sólo me dan una oportunidad, sólo me dan una oportunidad..." :―Dennis Carradine[fte.] Dennis Carradine fue el Penal que se cree que han matado a Tío Ben y convertido a Peter Parker en Spider-Man. Biografía ''Spider-Man Peter Parker. Since the promoter cheated Parker out of money, the boy doesn't stop the criminal, who thanks him while escaping. Searching for a car for the escape, Carradine is assumed to be the one who kills Ben Parker. Having stolen his car, Carradine can make an escape, but he's followed and caught by Spider-Man in a warehouse. During the fight, Peter recognizes him as the same man he let go, and understands the meaning of responsibilities. The robber tries to take a chance of Spider-Man's confusion, but misses and falls out of a window, meeting his end. ">Dennis Carradine era un ladrón que roba dinero de un promotor de la lucha, el mismo que dio trabajo a Peter Parker. Ya que el promotor engañados dinero Parker, el muchacho no detiene al criminal, que gracias a él mientras escapaba. Buscando un coche para el escape, Carradine se supone que quien mata a Ben Parker. Haber robado su automóvil, Carradine puede hacer una escapada, pero él ha seguido y capturado por Spider-Man en un almacén. Durante la lucha, Peterlo reconoce como el mismo hombre que dejar ir y comprende el significado de responsabilidades. El ladrón intenta tener una posibilidad de confusión de Spider-Man, pero pierde y queda fuera de una ventana, cumplimiento de su fin. Spider-Man 2 Dos años después de su desaparición, Peter se salió finalmente con la verdad del asesino del tío Ben a tía May. Spider-Man 3 George Stacy finds out that Carradine had actually a partner, Flint Marko, and believes that he is the real killer of Ben Parker. When Peter Parker acknowledges it, he starts to feel an unusual sympathy for Carradine, imagining him trying to stop Marko from killing Ben. However, Marko reveals that he shot Ben by mistake, while Carradine was distracting him for having his car. Scared for the assassination, Carradine fleed, leaving Marko behind. ">Capitán George Stacy descubre que Carradine tenido realmente una pareja, Flint Markoy cree que él es el verdadero asesino de Ben Parker. Cuando Peter Parkerlo reconoce, comienza a sentir una simpatía inusual de Carradine, imaginando a él intentando detener Marko de matar a Ben. Sin embargo, Marko revela que disparó Ben por error, mientras que Carradine le estaba distrayendo para tener su auto. Asustado por el asesinato, Carradine fleed, dejando Marko. Rasgos de carácter Carradine fue un tiempo pequeño criminal, cobarde y oportunista. Él no parece ser particularmente hábil en nada. Relaciones *Flint Marko - ex socio. *Peter Parker / Spider-Man -ayudante volvió enemigo y asesino. Apperarances/actores *Serie de Raimi (3 películas) **Spider-Man (Primera aparición) , Michael Papajohn **Spider-Man 2 (Sólo Mentioned) **Spider-Man 3 ''- Michael Papajohn Trivia *En los cómics, el hombre que mató a Tío Ben se conoce simplemente como el ladrón. Detrás de las escenas *Antes de la cancelación de la película, Michael Papajohn confirmó que su carácter era volver en ''Spider-Man 4 ''(probablemente en flashbacks como en ''Spider-Man 3 ''). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Carradine Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos